legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Whisper
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002)}} The Whisper was a natural ability of vampires to talk over great distances, in a manner similar to telepathy .It has only appeared in ''Blood Omen 2''. After Kain learnt the use of the Whisper, he was able to keep contact with the Cabal over large distances, enabling him to take extended 'missions' throughout Meridian. Overview When Kain awoke after being revived in Chapter 1: The Slums, Umah demonstrated the use of the Whisper to him, calling it a "natural ability" of vampires and implying that all of the vampires (of at least the post-Blood Omen era) possessed the ability. Umah: "Kain – do not be afraid."//'Kain:' "Hah – what magic is this?"//'Umah:' "I am using the Whisper, Kain, a natural ability of vampires. In this way, we can keep in contact even over great distances."//'Kain:' "Yes, I remember now."//'Kain (V/O):' "She had been in my thoughts. I almost believed I had called her myself."//'Umah:' "Never fear, I cannot read your thoughts, but only speak into your mind, and hear you in return. Now, proceed down this street. I shall be waiting." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. After Umah taught Kain about the Whisper in Chapter 1 she would again demonstrate it in introducing Kain to the Smuggler's Den in Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night, when she would direct Kain to the The Tavern and Smuggler's Tunnel Umah (Whispers): "Greetings, Kain."//'Kain:' "You eluded the guards."//'Umah:' "They were only human. Welcome to one of the “glories” of our fair city, the Smuggler's Den. As squalid as you found the Slums, you will find this place even more offensive. Rogues and thieves rule the streets, and of course the Sarafan too have their own dealings here. You may expect small help from the inhabitants, and more trouble."//'Kain:' "I do not require their hospitality. You spoke of a Smuggler’s Tunnel I must find?"//'Umah:' "Yes, it is hidden somewhere in this district, I know not where. I have sent word to a member of the Cabal to help you. You will find him at the tavern, deep within this district."//'Kain:' "How will I know this – person?"//'Umah:' "He will know you. Find the tavern quickly. We will speak again later." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Following the trail, Kain met Vorador and the Cabal at the end of Chapter 2, but found that Umah had been captured by the Sarafan whilst investigating the Industrial Quarter. However, before she was captured she had managed to Whsiper to a Cabal Vampire that she had discovered something important within the quarter Cabal Vampire: "The worst has befallen. Forgive me, Sire. Umah has been taken."//'Vorador:' "Taken? How?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "Umah was searching the main building in the Industrial Quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."//'Vorador:' "What was it?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., leading Kain to be sent to the Upper City and Sarafan Keep to rescue Umah and recover her information . As Kain made his way through the Upper City in ''Chapter 4'' , he was twice called by Vorador, who would direct him to the Bishop's Manor Vorador (Whisper): "Kain, it is Vorador. You must reach the Bishop’s manor at the other end of the city. Only he can give you passage into the Seraphan Keep. The curfew has set in, so be careful on the streets. The guards are looking for anyone suspicious, and will attack you on sight." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador (Whisper): "Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. to meet the Bishop and thus find the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep. Once he entered the keep, Vorador again contacted him using the Whisper to congratulate him on his defeat of Marcus and advise him on the location of Umah (Kain enters the Sarafan Keep through a secret entrance. Vorador contacts him through the Whisper.) Vorador: "Well done, Kain. You have entered the Sarafan Keep at last."//'Kain:' "Not without difficulty. I encountered another old friend on the way. Marcus."//'Vorador:' "I see. Then may I assume that another of the Sarafan Lord's Guardians have fallen?"//'Kain:' "You may."//'Vorador:' "Many times I attempted to persuade Marcus to join with us. But he would not heed me."//'Kain:' "My arguments were more convincing."//'Vorador:' "I sense that Umah is being held in the uppermost reaches of the Keep. You must hurry, she is to be executed soon."//'Kain:' "Where is the Sarafan Lord? Is he here?"//'Vorador:' "I do not know. His presence is masked from my senses. But you are no match for him yet, Kain. If you encounter him, hide. If he sees you, run."//'Kain:' "Run? Hide? Vorador, you do not know me."//'Vorador:' "Your task is to find Umah quickly. Let nothing distract you. The information she obtained from the Industrial Quarter may allow us to defeat the Sarafan Lord at last. Do not destroy our only chance with hasty action."//'Kain(V/O):' "How sickened I had become with weary admonitions of safety and care. How I longed to rend the flesh of my one true enemy, how I thirsted for the taste of his life's blood on my lips."//'Vorador:' "Go, Kain, quickly. I will be watching." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. With Kain himself making his way to the Industrial Quarter in Chapter 6, he would shortly thereafter be contacted by Vorador using the Whisper, who gave Kain directions to reach the Main Factory of the complex Vorador: (Whispering)"Were you followed?"//'Kain:' "Bah. These humans never looked twice in my direction. Little do they realize their future lord walks among them. Now, tell me of this place."//'Vorador:' "Umah tells me the Nexus Stone will be found in the Main Factory beyond the Dam. There will be a gondola to take you there. If this is deactivated, you must look below for the Glyph to repower it, but be careful of the guards."//'Kain:' "Have you any further wisdom to dispense?"//'Vorador:' "I sense the presence of another vampire close by. He may be watching you. I will Whisper you again, when it is needful."//'Kain(V/O):' "Once again I began to feel the obligations of power, to deal justice fairly to all. One day my people would know me again for their lord. But the vampires who were traitors to their kind would know me first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Kain would not use the Whisper for some time after he set off into the Canyons in ''Chapter 7'' and it would not be until Kain returned to Sanctuary with Janos Audron in ''Chapter 9'' that the Cabal were updated as to Kain's progress. Planning their final assault on the Hylden City, Kain and Umah were sent to the Wharves in ''Chapter 10'' to find a way to reach the Hylden City. After murdering Umah for her betrayal, Kain found a ship heading to the Hylden City and was contacted by Vorador using the Whisper who advised him on how to smuggle himself onto the ship Vorador: "Kain, you must unleash the demon out of its cage. Then use the empty cage to smuggle yourself onto the ship. Kain, be careful…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. .Vorador apparently remained unaware of Umah's death and when whispering to Kain in the Hylden City after the deactivation of the Shield generator, Vorador wished to thank Kain for saving Umah's life (suggesting Umah had contacted Vorador with the Whisper after her injury) Vorador(Whispers): "Kain, the Hylden City's defenses have been broached. Janos can no longer sense a Ward barrier."//'Kain:' "My doing. I have shut down their foul magics, at least for a time."//'Vorador:' "Then we are ready to help you. Janos is casting a spell that will bring us to you in moments."//'Kain:' "Excellent."//'Vorador:' ""I look forward to thanking you, in person for saving Umah's life.//'Kain:' "…Yes, of course." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Shortly afterward Janos and Vorador teleported to the city, where confirmation of Umah's fate caused "discord" between Kain and Vorador Vorador : "You did what?"//'Kain:' "I did as you would have done, Vorador, to any, human or vampire, who defied your will."//'Vorador:' "Monster…!"//'Kain:' "She chose her fate. Was she acting as the dutiful lieutenant, following her superior’s orders? I care not. What’s done is done."//'Vorador:' "We were wrong ever to trust you."//'Kain:' "Do you so wish to return to the grave, old friend? You are in no position to challenge me."//'Janos:' "We have no time for this discord. I sense that The Hylden Gate is nearby. I can transport us there."//'Kain (To Vorador):' "We will settle this in good time. Tonight, the Sarafan Lord dies. Tomorrow, we shall see…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Notes *The Whisper is implied to be a natural ability of all vampires, however it is never seen outside of ''Blood Omen 2'' . In the PS2 version of the game, Vampires using the Whisper have a glowing white outline, though it is not clear if this can be seen by other characters (NPC Humans do not seem to notice it) . *Umah explains that the Whisper does not enable thoughts to be read Umah: "Kain – do not be afraid."//'Kain:' "Hah – what magic is this?"//'Umah:' "I am using the Whisper, Kain, a natural ability of vampires. In this way, we can keep in contact even over great distances."//'Kain:' "Yes, I remember now."//'Kain (V/O):' "She had been in my thoughts. I almost believed I had called her myself."//'Umah:' "Never fear, I cannot read your thoughts, but only speak into your mind, and hear you in return. Now, proceed down this street. I shall be waiting." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (unlike Marcus' use of Charm) Marcus: "No, Kain. Once more you underestimate me. The Dark Gifts manifest differently in each of us. Over the years during your absence, my powers have increased enormously. I now have the power to charm all living things, to subjugate their minds and make them do my bidding. You will kneel to me, Kain, and the Sarafan Lord will be pleased with my new slave. Now – obey me!"(Marcus uses Charm on Kain. Energies swirl around Kain for a moment, but are repelled back at Marcus.)Marcus: "What? Impossible!"//'Kain:' "What manner of creatures have you been practicing on? Dull mortal fools with their minds full of commerce and dung? My mind is far too strong for your powers."//'Marcus:' "No matter. My mental power still allowed me to read your thoughts. You seek the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has some information that you require."//'Kain:' "Clever trick." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., this is later demonstrated when Vorador Whispers to Kain at the Wharves (~As Kain finally reaches the Southern Docks, Vorador contacts him, unaware that Kain has just murdered his daughter in cold blood.~) Vorador: "Kain, you must unleash the demon out of its cage. Then use the empty cage to smuggle yourself onto the ship. Kain, be careful…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and is still unaware of Umah's death until Kain told him when he arrived in the Hylden City Vorador: "I look forward to thanking you, in person for saving Umah's life."//'Kain:' "…Yes, of course." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador : "Where’s Umah, Kain? I cannot sense her."//'Kain:' "She will not be joining us."//'Vorador:' "Umah is dead, is she not? Were you too late?"//'Kain:' "No. She suffered the fate she deserved. She stole the Nexus Stone from me."//'Vorador:' "So you refused to help her?"//'Kain:' "I dealt with her as I deal with all traitors. I killed her accordingly." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. *It is unclear if the Whisper was an ability that could only be used between Vampires or if it could be used to communicate with other races. In Blood Omen 2 it is only explicitly used between Vampires, though Kain's encounter with the Tapster could suggest a Vampire using the ability on a human Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. See Also * The Whisper at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities Category:Dark Gifts (Blood Omen 2)